


Sex or love

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith is afraid to love again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex or love

"Why’d you do that?"  
Kurdy eyes his friend curious. The young woman who left their table was pretty and she looked disappointed.  
"She offered you a night together with her."

Smith smiled softly. "I know. But I like her."

Kurdy sighed. “Smith, I’ll never be able to understand what's going on in your mind."

"It would only hurt her. She doesn’t want sex, she wants love."

Smith thought back of another young woman, Anna Rose, he had loved once. That had been only for one night, too. A night full of nearness and tenderness, full of trust, full of hope. A night full of sadness and happiness at the same time. A special night with a very special woman.

But he hadn't been able to hold her back. She was long gone. She was dead. He thought of Kurdy and Elizabeth, he thought of Jeremiah and Libby, he thought of Marcus and Meaghan. No, this world was not a place for love anymore. Love always ended with loss and pain.

This was why he had sent her away. No love anymore! Sex ... sex was okay. Then he could try to forget at least for some stolen moments. But no feelings anymore! It was much too hurtful.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ (revised story 2016)


End file.
